Fine Again
by Ewhylan
Summary: Newt se fait agresser et violer par son propre meilleur ami, et retourne complètement détruit dans les bras de Thomas. Alors qu'il pense ne plus pouvoir revivre après un tel traumatisme, Thomas est là pour lui tendre la main et l'aider à traverser l'enfer. /NEWTMAS/
1. Chapitre 1

_Coucou mes p'tits choux ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon de Noël, que le Père Noël vous a bien gâtés (hihihihihihi)_

 _Bon demain, je poste la suite de **Forever Young** , mais aujourd'hui j'ai décidé une toute autre histoire qui s'appelle " **Fine Again** ". Elle comptera 2/3 chapitres, je ne sais pas encore, et elle parle de sujets assez durs, donc **WARNING** aux âmes sensibles. Il n'y aura pas de scène de violence cependant, mais l'histoire dans son ensemble parle d'un traumatisme._

 ** _Je vous laisse ce premier petit chapitre *cœur*_**

* * *

Newt avait l'impression de suffoquer. L'espace dans la cabine lui semblait beaucoup trop confiné et exigu. Il avait l'impression d'être piégé dans une boîte à sardines. Une sourde angoisse faisait pulser le creux de son ventre. Le jeune homme eut soudain l'absurde sensation que l'air qui l'entourait était devenu hostile. Il déglutit difficilement, tentant d'effacer cette anxiété sournoise qui montait en lui. En vain. D'habitude, il arrivait à contrôler son appréhension, à museler fermement le sentiment de claustrophobie qui sommeillait en lui. Mais à ce moment-là, la cabine d'avion dans laquelle il était assis lui paraissait bien trop étouffante.

Un bouillonnement diffus de panique, de rage et de tristesse rampait vicieusement dans ses veines, faisait crépiter son pouls et battre ses tempes. Il serra les poings. Si fort que ses phalanges craquèrent.

Le blondinet tourna la tête vers le hublot et se perdit dans l'immensité des nuages laiteux qui défilaient. Pour la centième fois aujourd'hui, il sentit des larmes amères commencer à brûler le bord de ses paupières. Et pourtant il avait déjà tellement pleuré qu'il pensait ne plus avoir de larmes en lui. Il se sentait honteux. Humilié. Abîmé et sale. Il ignorait encore comment il allait pouvoir rentrer à la maison, retrouver les bras de Thomas, et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si Drew ne l'avait pas touché. Sa peau se recouvrit de chair de poule à ce souvenir. Le souvenir de Drew le clouant contre le canapé. Le souvenir de ses mains caressant ses épaules, explorant son torse, malaxant ses cuisses.

Le souvenir de cette douleur déchirante qui l'avait pris aux tripes lorsque Drew s'était introduit en lui. Le souvenir de ses grognements de plaisir, de ses gémissements d'extase. Newt lâcha un sanglot étranglé en repensant à toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait dit.

 _Juste pour cette fois._

 _Ça va aller._

 _Laisse-toi faire._

 _Ça restera entre nous..._

Newt ne comprenait pas. Il avait demandé à Drew d'arrêter, l'avait supplié de relâcher ses poignets. Il lui avait dit qu'il lui faisait mal. Et même quand le blond s'était mis à hurler de douleur, il n'avait pas arrêté.

 _Putain, c'est tellement bon._

 _T'as aucune idée de ce que tu me fais..._

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enfiler un préservatif. Dieu sait avec qui d'autres Drew avait couché. Un frisson de dégoût traversa Newt.

Sa tête chuta entre ses mains. Le seul et unique garçon avec qui le blond avait couché était Thomas. Le brun était sa première fois avec un autre garçon. Et Thomas avait fait preuve d'une telle douceur à son égard. Ça avait toujours été si simple entre eux deux. Juste leurs peaux, leurs corps, leurs lèvres. Et maintenant, la pensée d'une simple caresse innocente donnait au blond l'envie de vomir. Il se sentait détruit. Drew s'était approprié son corps, et maintenant il n'appartenait plus à Thomas.

L'épuisement et le chagrin eurent finalement raison de son esprit et de son corps, et Newt ferma finalement les yeux, sombrant dans les bras de Morphée.

Quelques temps plus tard, la voix du commandant de bord résonna dans les haut-parleurs et arracha Newt au sommeil. Apparemment, leur avion s'apprêtait à atterrir à Londres avec quelques minutes d'avance. Le blond se frotta doucement les tempes et les yeux pour chasser les bribes de sommeil. Sa voisine de siège, une femme d'âge mûr engoncée dans un tailleur strict, commençait déjà à ranger ses affaires dans son sac à main. Une hôtesse de l'air aux cheveux flamboyants, traversa l'allée entre les sièges, informant les passagers qu'il leur faudrait mettre leur ceinture bientôt.

Dehors, la nuit était tombée. Newt avait l'impression de voler dans un océan de ténèbres. Il surprit son reflet dans le hublot et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Ses yeux étaient boursouflés et injectés de sang, des cernes sombres creusaient ses orbites, et son visage semblait plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

Une fois que leur avion eût atterri, le blondinet récupéra sa petite valise et son sac à dos et serra les dents, attendant avec un calme forcé que les autres passagers sortent. Son cœur se calma un peu lorsqu'il descendit enfin de l'avion. Lentement, il suivit la foule dans la passerelle télescopique, longeant le mur de près. Son pas était tremblant. Hésitant. Claudiquant. Ses membres paraissaient brûler. Imploser littéralement. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi diminué. Aussi petit. Aussi faible. Il eut soudain envie de hurler. De frapper le mur de toutes ses forces. Il avait les nerfs à vif.

Drew lui avait prouvé qu'il n'était rien. Qu'on pouvait se servir de son corps et l'utiliser comme on voulait. Qu'il n'était pas le plus fort. Ni le plus puissant. Qu'au fond il ne valait pas mieux que les autres.

Péniblement, il se dirigea vers le terminal, où devait l'attendre Thomas.

Le brun était là, assis sur une rangée de sièges en plastique bleu installés au milieu de la salle d'attente, vêtu d'une de ses éternelles chemises à carreaux et d'une veste en jean noir au col moutonné. Une bonnet sombre était vissé sur sa tête, et il avait enfilé ses lunettes pour lire quelque chose sur son portable. Newt ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement à cette vision.

Il réajusta la sangle de son sac à dos sur son épaule et exhala un long soupir avant de marcher en direction de son petit ami. Comme s'il avait senti son arrivée, Thomas releva la tête, et un sourire illumina aussitôt son visage. Le cœur de Newt se pinça.

Thomas se leva de sa chaise et engloutit le blond dans une longue étreinte. Newt se raidit brutalement au contact, prise de court. Puis, avec hésitation, il passa les bras autour du torse de son petit ami et nicha son nez dans le creux de son cou, humant son odeur rassurante. Thomas lui frotta doucement le dos quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner, un sourire éclatant accroché aux lèvres.

« Ça s'est bien passé avec Drew ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant la valise du plus âgé avant de commencer à marcher vers la sortie.

Newt lui emboîta le pas et hocha la tête en silence tout en forçant un maigre sourire. Thomas lui lança bref regard surpris et perplexe, mais ne releva pas. Il tenta de relancer plusieurs fois la conversation, mais Newt était tout simplement incapable de parler, alors le brun n'insista pas.

Le trajet vers leur petite Twingo verte, garée dans la parking souterrain, se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Ils chargèrent les bagages de Newt avant de s'installer à l'avant de la voiture. Thomas mit le contact et alluma la radio, puis se tourna vers le blond.

« Tu n'es pas resté longtemps là-bas au final... », commenta-t-il d'un ton soucieux en démarrant la voiture.

Cette fois, Newt déglutit péniblement avant de se forcer à répondre.

« Euhmm, ouais. Il...euh...il se sentait juste un peu seul, je crois. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a proposé de le voir, mais c'était que pour quelques heures... »

Drew était un ami d'enfance de Newt. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, avaient été à l'école ensemble, avaient fait les quatre-cents coups ensemble. Ils étaient toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre. Arrivés au lycée, Drew avait dû déménagé en Écosse avec sa famille, mais Newt et lui étaient restés en contact et avaient toujours conservé ce lien si étroit qui les liait.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Drew avait demandé à Newt de venir le voir à Inverness pour quelques jours, parce que sa petite amie venait de le quitter et qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Fidèle à sa générosité, Newt avait immédiatement accepté et s'était acheté un billet pour l'Écosse...

« Il t'a demandé de faire tout le voyage juste parce qu'il se sentait seul ? Je suis sûr qu'il a des amis plus proches là-bas pour ça », pointa Thomas avec curiosité. « Heureusement que le billet ne coûte pas si cher de Londres à Inverness... »

Newt se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'observer le paysage qui défilait. Le silence reprit ses droits durant quelques minutes, puis...

« Enfin...en tout cas, tu m'as manqué. »

Le blond jeta un œil vers Thomas, et le vit tourner brièvement la tête vers lui pour lui sourire doucement avant de se focaliser sur la route.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi », s'étrangla Newt, et les larmes dégringolèrent soudain, échappant à son contrôle.

« Oh! Newt... », dit Thomas en lâchant un petit rire, « ça va aller bébé, je suis là. »

Lorsque Newt sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse, il sursauta violemment, et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Thomas rétracta aussitôt son bras.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda le brun d'une voix blanche.

Toute trace de sourire avait disparu de son visage.

 _Non._

« Ouais. Je suis jute...je suis juste crevé. Le vol a été un peu long. Et ça fait un moment que j'ai pas mangé », répondit Newt d'une voix frémissante en essuyant ses larmes avec la manche de son pull gris.

Il se sentait affreusement coupable de mentir à Thomas, mais dire la vérité serait bien plus destructeur. Cela ne servirait à rien. Il se sentait déjà coupable de ne pas avoir pu se défendre, et il se sentait incapable de subir la colère et la déception de son petit ami, ni ses regards emplis de jugements.

Newt sentit Thomas prendre délicatement sa main dans la sienne. Le blond baissa les yeux vers leurs doigts entrelacés, puis regarda le visage de son petit ami, dont le front était barré d'un pli soucieux. Il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était évident. Il était inquiet pour Newt, et le blond se sentait encore plus mal d'en être la cause. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa retomber contre l'appui-tête de son siège. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de tout raconter à Thomas. Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, le brun lui avait confié que la qualité qu'il appréciait le plus était l'honnêteté. Il se tortilla sur son siège et lâcha un soupir tremblant.

« Tho... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ? »

Un long soupir échappa à nouveau à Newt, et il sentit son bref élan de courage se dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé, en même temps. Il attendrait le bon moment pour tout dire à Thomas.

Le blond était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il se rendit seulement compte qu'ils venaient d'arriver devant le petit appartement qu'ils partageaient.

« Tu dois être affamé, si tu n'as pas mangé de la journée. »

La voix de Thomas était calme et posée, et ses yeux whisky brillaient d'une lueur de tendresse. Leurs mains étaient toujours liées. Leur voiture était arrêtée, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé du véhicule.

« Hum...des spaghettis ? » Répondit Newt.

« Ouais, bonne idée. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tes bagages. »

Thomas se pencha vers le blond et planta un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, le prenant de court. Le rythme cardiaque de Newt s'accéléra, et un flash-back jaillit dans son esprit. Celui de Drew l'embrassant de force. Il serra les dents et s'obligea à fermer la boîte à souvenirs. C'était du passé, à présent. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il donc pas à chasser ces horribles souvenirs de sa tête ?

C'était comme s'il se sentait claustrophobe encore et encore. Était-ce donc comme cela qu'il allait se sentir pour le reste de sa vie ? Trop terrifié pour avoir des relations intimes avec Thomas ? Trop paniqué lorsque la main de son propre petit ami se posait sur sa cuisse ? Thomas ne pouvait même pas l'embrasser sans qu'il ne ressente cette sourde appréhension couver au creux de son ventre, comme des braises mal éteintes.

Sa portière s'ouvrit alors, et Newt tressaillit. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Thomas était descendu du véhicule et avait récupéré ses bagages. Le brun l'attendait à présent près de sa portière et lui tendait la main pour l'aider à sortir. Un sourire effleura les traits de Newt, et il glissa sa main dans celle de son petit ami avant de se laisser tirer hors de la voiture. Il avait énormément de chance d'avoir Thomas. Le brun tenait à lui, se souciait de lui, lui préparait des petit-déjeuners au lit, le laissait tout le temps choisir le film qu'ils allaient voir au cinéma, et le portait lorsqu'il buvait trop en soirée.

Thomas le protégeait, s'assurait qu'il était toujours en sécurité, et jurait toujours qu'il démonterait la tête de celui qui ferait du mal à Newt.

À cette pensée, la culpabilité revint à la charge.

-X-

Pendant que Thomas préparait à manger, Newt partit se doucher. Il se frotta et se récura si durement, pour retirer la crasse invisible qui le recouvrait, que sa peau devint rouge écarlate. Il pensait qu'une bonne douche bien chaude lui ferait se sentir mieux et ferait disparaître la sensation des doigts de Drew sur son corps. Bien au contraire. La solitude et le silence qui enveloppaient la salle de bain lui firent ressasser encore et encore ce que son ancien meilleur ami lui avait fait, et il se retrouva à frotter sa peau encore plus fort. Il s'arrêta lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Le dîner est prêt », annonça Thomas depuis le couloir.

Newt cligna des yeux, hébété. Cela devait faire un long moment qu'il était dans la douche. L'eau était maintenant froide, le bout de ses doigts était bleu et sa peau était recouverte de chair de poule.

« J'arrive », répondit-il d'une voix rauque en éteignant le jet.

Il tira le rideau et s'empara d'une serviette qu'il enroula autour de sa taille. Un voile de vapeur flottait dans la pièce. Il passa sa main sur le miroir pour en retirer la buée et observa mornement son reflet. Il était encore plus pâle que dans l'avion, et ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes monstrueux. La tristesse marquait son visage enfantin. Il paraissait brisé. Pas étonnant que Thomas s'inquiétait pour lui.

Il baissa les yeux vers ses poignets, ornés de bleus, puis ses cuisses et ses hanches, sur lesquelles se profilaient des hématomes en forme d'empreintes de main. Un goût de bile cuisant remonta dans sa gorge à cette vision, et il se précipita vers les toilettes pour vomir tout son soûl. La respiration haletante, le cœur battant la chamade, il resta plusieurs minutes immobile, à genoux devant la cuvette. Puis, il se leva sur des jambes flageolantes et sortit de la salle de bain et. Il se rendit dans leur chambre pour enfiler un treillis beige, un t-shirt et un hoodie, couvrant les marques hideuses qui tâchaient sa peau laiteuse.

Ils mangèrent en silence sur le canapé dans la salle à manger, tout en regardant distraitement la télé. Thomas tenta d'entamer un peu la discussion, mais Newt ne répondit que par de simples hochements de tête où de légers haussements d'épaules. Le blond mangeait sans grande conviction et jouait avec ses pâtes du bout de sa fourchette.

« Okay », dit soudain Thomas en posant son assiette sur la table basse.

Il en fit de même avec l'assiette de Newt, encore remplie, puis il éteignit la télé. Le brun replia une jambe sur le sofa et se tourna pour faire complètement face à Newt. Le blond inspira profondément. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Thomas allait lui poser des questions. Il garda son regard fixé au sol.

« Tu n'es plus toi-même depuis que tu es rentré », commença Thomas d'une voix douce. « Je sais que tu es fatigué et que le voyage a dû être long, mais je te connais. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Il s'est passé quelque chose en Écosse ? »

On y était. Newt avait la possibilité de tout raconter. Mais il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Un nœud énorme obstruait sa gorge. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

Newt secoua la tête.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ? »

Nouvelle réponse négative.

« ...Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ? » Continua Thomas, avec cette fois plus d'hésitation.

Un hochement de tête.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a frappé ? » Demanda Thomas d'une voix tremblante.

Silence.

Newt secoua la tête.

Thomas pâlit brusquement. Il se décala sur le canapé et se rapprocha du blond. Il pressa la main du plus âgé dans la sienne. Sa respiration était hachée.

« Newt, je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi. Est-ce qu'il... »

Il s'arrêta et déglutit bruyamment.

« Euhm...est-ce qu'il t'a forcé à faire des choses que tu ne voulais pas ? »

Et Newt éclata en sanglots. Il couvrit son visage ravagé par les larmes avec ses mains et se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Il voulut dire à Thomas qu'il était désolé. Désolé de n'avoir pas pu se défendre, désolé d'être aussi faible, désolé de l'avoir trahi. Mais seuls des sanglots hideux sortaient du fond de sa gorge. Il sentit Thomas verrouiller ses bras autour de lui et l'amener contre son torse. L'odeur de son petit ami lui procura un sentiment de sûreté et de réconfort, juste assez pour qu'il ait le courage de s'éloigner et de lever les yeux vers le brun, dont les joues étaient striées de larmes et les yeux bouffis.

Newt baissa les yeux sur ses genoux.

« Je suis désol... »

« Non », l'interrompit Thomas. « Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Il n'aurait jamais dû te faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de te faire ça. »

Une flamme glacée dansait dans ses prunelles, et sa mâchoire était durement contractée. Ses épaules frémissaient de rage, et son corps entier semblait crispé, aussi raide qu'un morceau de bois.

Et Newt ne put faire autrement que poser la question qui le rongeait depuis qu'il était revenu à Londres.

« Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ? Tu ne vas pas me...quitter ? » Souffla-t-il, et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler à cette pensée.

Thomas prit doucement son visage en coupe et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses iris ambrées brillaient d'une lueur sincère. Déterminée.

« Jamais je ne quitterai, Newt. En core moins à un moment pareil. Je serai là, à tes côtés, d'accord ? Je resterai avec toi, je te le promets. »

Il ponctua ses mots en embrassant la tempe de Newt avant de reposer paisiblement son front contre le sien. Le blond ferma les yeux, et une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue. La seule parmi toutes celles qu'il s'efforçait de contenir. Il se sentait terrifié, honteux, détruit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été réduit à néant. Mais dans les ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient, une minuscule lueur d'espoir brillait faiblement, et cette lueur d'espoir, c'était Thomas qui la détenait.

« E-Est-ce qu'on peut aller dormir maintenant ? »

Thomas s'éloigna et le sonda du regard avec gravité, une sombre lueur au creux de ses iris. Il leva lentement la main vers le visage de Newt et essuya délicatement la trace de larme sur sa joue. Puis, un soupir filtra d'entre ses lèvres serrées.

« Ouais. Ouais, on peut aller dormir... »

* * *

 _Vualaaa :3_

 _Bon, c'est **loin d'être parfait** , et s'il manque des explications, ou si quelque chose ne va pas, **n'hésitez** **pas** à me le dire! :)_

 _Mais sinon, je serais ravie de connaître vos opinions et ce que vous pensez de cette nouvelle histoire..._

 _ **Bonnes vacances** eeeeet...à demain pour_ **Forever Young** _;)_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Heyyy salut mes **p'tits loups** :3_

 _Je suis **désolée** d'avoir **tardé** à publier la suite de **Fine** **Again** , en fait, j'étais vraiment pas sûre de ce chapitre. Je n'en suis pas du tout satisfaite, j'ai l'impression qu'il **manque** un **truc** et qu'il est vraiment **mal écrit**. Espérons que le chapitre d'après soit un peu mieux..._

 _Je réponds à vos commentaires en bas ;)_

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Cette nuit-là, au lieu d'être assailli par d'affreux cauchemars comme il l'aurait pensé, Newt rêva de Thomas, et de leur premier baiser.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés en première au lycée. A la fin de l'année, leur établissement avait organisé un bal de fin d'année pour clôturer les examens. Newt s'était porter volontaire pour faire une représentation à la guitare sur scène, mais il avait bien vite regretté sa décision le jour J, alors qu'il était sur le point de jouer devant plusieurs centaines d'étudiants et de professeurs.

 **-X-**

 _Il était assis dans le dressing-room aménagé pour l'occasion et se rongeait anxieusement un ongle, sa guitare posée à ses côtés. Son genou tressautait frénétiquement. Il n'avait jamais joué devant un aussi grand public, et pour cause, sa timidité l'avait toujours poussé à rester tapi dans l'ombre. Mais à cause de ce défi stupide que Thomas lui avait lancé, il était obligé de se reproduire devant tout le monde._

 _Le blond fut arraché de ses pensées lorsque ce fameux Thomas, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois et avec qui il avait déjà tissé des liens très forts, pointa le bout de son nez par la porte entrouverte._

 _«_ _Ah t'es là !_ _»_ _Lança le brun en entrant dans la pièce._ _«_ _Ça fait un moment qu'on te cherche avec les gars. Tu vas bien ?_ _»_ _Demanda-t-il, inquiet, en avisant l'air mortifié de Newt._

 _Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté du blond, qui leva un regard contrarié vers lui._

 _«_ _Non, ça ne va pas bien, je me demande quelle stupidité m'a poussé à relever ton défi, parce que je suis littéralement en train de me pisser dessus_ _»_ _, répliqua-t-il avec une moue, en sentant son visage s'embraser._

 _Il passa une main sur son visage, espérant faire disparaître la rougeur qui colorait ses joues, en vain._

 _Parce que voyez-vous, Newt avait (potentiellement) un petit crush sur Thomas depuis que leurs regards s'étaient croisés en début d'année. Il admirait la spontanéité du brun, son assurance, son courage et son charisme. Et ces dernières semaines, le simple fait de se retrouver à côté de lui et de lui parler rendait ses jambes aussi inutiles que de la guimauve. D'autant plus que les deux garçons passaient leur temps fourrés ensemble, ce qui n'aidait franchement pas les hormones d'adolescents dépravés de Newt._

 _«_ _Oh allez, Newt, sérieusement, tu joues tellement bien qu'il fallait que tu montres tes talents au grand public. Ce sera pas si différent de quand tu joues devant moi dans ta chambre._ _»_

 _«_ _Bien sûr que si c'est différent banane_ _»_ _, riposta Newt en levant les yeux au ciel._ _«_ _Toi, je sais pertinemment que tu ne me juges pas. Les gens qui me vont me regarder là-dehors, ils n'auront aucun problème à le faire. Je vais me faire lyncher par ta faute, Tommy, j'espère que t'en as conscience._ _»_

 _Thomas fronça les sourcils._

 _«_ _T'as aucune raison de te sentir nerveux, Newt. Tu seras fantastique, j'en suis sûr. Tu joues de la guitare comme si t'étais né avec. Tu es beaucoup plus talentueux que tu ne le penses_ _»_ _, assura-t-il, un léger sourire jouant au coin de ses lèvres._

 _Ce léger sourire si irrésistible qui tordait les entrailles de Newt. Fantastique. Il venait de dire qu'il allait être fantastique. Avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin dans ses pensées, le blond sentit la main de Thomas se poser sur son genou. Il sentit sa respiration se couper lorsqu'il le pouce du brun se mit à caresser doucement sa cuisse. Le petit sourire malicieux que Thomas affichait se mua en une expression plus sincère et douce._

 _«_ _Tu ne décevras personne, Newt. Tu vas les captiver, comme tu me captives moi_ _»_ _, murmura-t-il._

 _À ce stade, le visage de Newt devait être aussi rouge qu'une pivoine._

 _« Euh...m_ _erci ?_ _»_ _Réussit-il à répondre d'une voix rauque._

 _Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à digérer ce que Thomas venait de lui dire. Et il n'arrivait pas non plus à digérer le fait que leurs visages soient si dangereusement proches l'un de l'autre. Il sentait le souffle chaud du brun s'échouer sur son visage. Il déglutit avec difficulté lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa joue. Instinctivement, Newt s'appuya contre la paume de son ami. Son cœur battait à une vitesse alarmante contre sa cage thoracique. Ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de se fermer tandis que des lèvres humides entraient en contact avec les siennes. Le baiser fut très bref. Un toucher de velours. À peine un effleurement. Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent et se scrutèrent une seconde du regard, l'air incertain, avant de s'embrasser à nouveau, avec cette fois plus de ferveur._

 _Une fois passé la vague de pur stress qui déferla en lui, Newt ressentit tout le reste :_ _la chaleur qui se diffusa dans tout son corps, les fourmis qui rendirent ses jambes presque trop légères, les tortillements dans son ventre... Toutes ces petites sensations combinées qui lui donnèrent l'impression de se noyer, pour le meilleur plus que pour le pire. Les mêmes sensations qui faisaient courir l'adrénaline dans ses veines et qui électrisaient son système nerveux._

 _Les deux mains de Newt agrippèrent les cheveux en pagaille de Thomas qui n'hésita pas à encercler fermement la taille du blond. Les lèvres du brun se mirent à bouger, et le corps entier de Newt s'embrasa. Et alors que leur baiser commençait à devenir vraiment enfiévré et bordélique, la sonnerie stridente du lycée retentit soudain, les faisant sursauter. Les deux garçons s'arrachèrent l'un à l'autre et se lancèrent un regard troublé, comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Thomas avait les cheveux complètement désordonnés, le visage rouge, les lèvres gonflées et le souffle saccadé. Et il y avait des chances que Newt soit dans un état similaire._

 _«_ _Hum...on devrait peut-être...se recoiffer un peu. Avant que tu n'ailles sur scène_ _»_ _, murmura Thomas, la voix rauque._

 _Il offrit un petit sourire mutin à Newt avant de lui tendre une main pour l'aider à se relever._

 _Ce soir-là, Newt joua sur scène dans le calme le plus total. Parce qu'il savait que Thomas se trouvait parmi le public et qu'il le regardait, et que la simple présence du brun lui donnait l'impression que tout allait bien._

 **-X-**

Newt cligna des yeux un moment avant de complètement les ouvrir. Il roula sur le dos et jeta un regard morne autour de lui, analysant sa chambre dans un état second, reprenant peu à peu pied avec la réalité. Il tâta la place à côté de lui, espérant trouver le corps chaud et rassurant de Thomas. Mais ses doigts n'happèrent que le vide.

« Thomas ? »

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas laisser la panique le gagner, mais une petite voix intérieure lui répétait vicieusement que Thomas était probablement parti.

Non.

Thomas ne lui ferait jamais ça. Il avait promis qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Le blond rejeta la couette loin de son corps et s'aventura dans le couloir. Des sons étouffés lui parvenaient du salon, dont la lumière filtrait sous la porte. À mesure qu'il approchait, il distinguait de plus en plus clairement une respiration haletante et le bruit caractéristique de coups secs.

Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte et passa la tête à l'intérieur. Son regard tomba sur Thomas. Le brun était debout au milieu du salon, gants de boxe aux poings, et s'acharnait sauvagement sur le punching ball accroché au plafond. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et son front était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Il semblait furieux. Newt l'avait déjà vu en colère auparavant, et cette vision ne l'avait jamais vraiment plu. Mais là...là, c'était bien au-delà.

Le jeune homme ressemblait à un fauve prêt à bondir. Quelque chose de très fort émanait de lui. Ce n'était pas de la rage ou de la tristesse. Non. C'était de la haine. À l'état pur, brute, explosive, volcanique. Une haine inimaginable qui irradiait de lui et lui tordait les tripes.

À nouveau, Newt sentit la culpabilité pulser au creux de son ventre. Il se sentait mal de ne pas avoir tout dit à Thomas plus tôt, et maintenant, il se sentait mal de le voir dans cet état.

Le blond tressaillit lorsque Thomas se retourna soudain vers lui. Son visage déformé par une mimique dure s'adoucit immédiatement, remplacé par un masque d'épuisement. Il retira ses gants et s'avança vers Newt.

« T'as fait un cauchemar ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Euh...j'ai rêvé de nous, en fait », répondit doucement Newt en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds. « De notre premier baiser. »

Thomas hocha la tête en silence. D'un mouvement hésitant, il posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond. Il ne savait probablement pas s'il pouvait le toucher sans l'effrayer. Newt leva les yeux vers lui, et le brun dut le prendre pour un feu vert car il enroula ses bras autour de épaules du plus vieux avant de l'attirer contre lui.

Newt sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer, mais il prit une profonde inspiration, en se rappelant qu'il ne s'agissait que son petit ami, qui ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il passa ses bras dans le dos du brun et agrippa son tee-shirt.

« Je m'étais toujours fait la promesse de te protéger. D'être là pour toi dès que tu aurais besoin de moi, quoi qu'il arrive, et maintenant, je...je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu être là... », souffla Thomas avant de se mettre à pleurer contre l'épaule de Newt.

Le blond raffermit sa prise autour de lui et secoua doucement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. S'il-te-plaît, ne te tiens pas responsable. Tu avais raison. C'est de sa faute à lui. Pas la mienne, ni la tienne. »

Bien sûr, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Newt se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Drew lui avait dit que le débardeur que le blond portait l'avait excité, et que c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas pu se contrôler.

Ils sortirent du salon, et Newt partit attendre dans le lit pendant que Thomas prenait une douche rapide.

Le futur terrifiait le blond. Ils étaient en période de vacances, mais il lui faudrait bientôt se ressaisir pour retourner en cours. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sécher. S'il ratait son année, perdrait sa bourse et ne pourrait plus payer l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Thomas. Et il y avait tous ses autres amis, aussi. Minho, Teresa et Gally. Il faudrait qu'il fasse en sorte qu'ils ne sachent pas ce qui s'était passé. Et la tâche s'avérait être très difficile surtout pour Minho, qui avait grandi avec Newt et Drew.

Thomas retourna alors dans la chambre, vêtu d'un jogging et d'un tee-shirt.

Il se glissa sous la couette et ne prit pas Newt dans ses bras, comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire. Il se contenta juste de s'allonger sur le flanc, face à son petit ami, une main coincée sous son oreiller, l'autre repliée contre son torse. Newt sentit l'odeur familière de shampoing vanille du brun lui chatouiller les narines, et il se retrouva à se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent.

Thomas tendit la main vers Newt, paume tournée vers lui, et le blond comprit le message et entrelaça doucement leurs doigts.

« Je t'aime », murmura Thomas.

« Je t'aime aussi. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

-X-

Les vacances passèrent plutôt vite pour Thomas et Newt. Le rentrée des classes ne fut pas aussi catastrophique que Newt le pensait. Certes, il était plus réservé et moins souriant qu'avant, mais Thomas restait toujours à ses côtés, et sa présence rassurante l'aidait grandement.

Thomas avait déniché un job à mi-temps au Starbucks du coin pour permettre à Newt de parler avec un psychologue. Le blond se rendait à une séance une fois par semaine. Certains jours, c'était facile de parler, de déballer ce qui lui était arrivé, d'exprimer ses rancœurs, sa rage, sa tristesse. D'autres jours, les mots se refusaient tout simplement à être prononcés. Ils acceptaient docilement le châtiment et restaient emmurés dans leur prison dorée. Parfois, il se contentait juste de pleurer. Il sanglotait pendant une heure sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sans pouvoir parler, et le psychologue le laissait faire en silence tout en lui tendant une boîte de mouchoirs.

Les premières semaines, ses nuits n'avaient été que cauchemars et terreurs nocturnes. Mais plus le temps passait, plus les cauchemars s'amenuisaient. Il commençait à redevenir intime avec Thomas, aussi. Juste de chastes baisers et des caresses par-dessus les vêtements. C'était déjà mieux que rien. Ils avaient déjà tenté d'aller plus loin, mais à chaque fois, les mains de Newt se mettaient à trembler si fort qu'il était incapable de dégrafer le pantalon de Thomas. Mais le brun ne se fâchait jamais. Il prenait les mains du blond et les éloignait de son entrejambe avant de le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que sa crise de panique disparaisse.

Ils racontèrent à Minho, Teresa, Gally et Brenda que Newt et Drew avaient eu une dispute et qu'ils l'avaient bloqué sur les réseaux sociaux et dans leur liste de contacts. De tous, ce fut Minho qui en fut le plus confus. Teresa lui offrit un « je suis désolée » sincère, auquel Newt répondit intérieurement que lui, ne l'était absolument pas. Face à l'annonce, Gally marmonna « bon débarras », car c'était celui qui appréciait Drew le moins.

-X-

Un soir de semaine, alors que Newt était installé à la bibliothèque pour réviser, Minho le rejoignit, une expression prudente sur le visage.

« Salut, Newt », fit-il en prenant place à côté de Newt.

« Hey, Min' », répondit distraitement l'autre sans décoller son regard de l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

Discuter seul à seul avec Minho le mettait mal à l'aise, d'une manière inexplicable. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé tous les deux depuis ce qui était arrivé à Newt pendant les vacances.

« Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé auparavant, parce que ce n'est pas mes affaires », commença Minho en se frottant nerveusement la nuque, « mais j'arrête pas d'y penser en fait... ça me perturbe vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Drew ? Vous étiez tellement proches tous les deux, et tu étais tellement attaché à lui... »

Newt sentit son cœur commencer à battre dans sa poitrine à une vitesse folle. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge. Minho avait tellement raison, et pourtant tellement tort, que le blond sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il ne parlait de ce qui lui était arrivé qu'avec le docteur Harper, son psychologue. Même Thomas n'évoquait jamais le sujet.

Il serra les poings si fort qu'il sentit ses ongles entamer la peau de ses ongles, et exhala un lourd soupir. Minho s'assit aussitôt à ses côtés et prit doucement sa main dans la sienne. Newt garda la tête fermement tournée vers le sol.

« Il n'était juste...pas celui que je croyais. Gally avait raison. J'aurais dû me méfier de lui. Maintenant, je ne veux plus de lui dans ma vie. »

« Est-ce qu'il...est-ce qu'il t'as blessé d'une quelconque manière ? »

« Écoute, Min', on est juste plus amis », trancha Newt en levant les yeux sur son ami. « D'accord ? »

Minho parut pris de court par le ton dur du blond. Newt et lui se racontaient tout, avant. Mais un fossé semblait commencer à se creuser entre les deux garçons.

« Bon », marmonna Minho en secouant la tête d'un air résigné. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais devoir demander à Drew en personne ? »

« Non ! Ne lui parle pas ! » Éclata Newt en bondissant soudain de sa chaise. « Tu ne peux pas lui parler ! »

Sa voix, frémissante de rage et de panique, brisa abruptement le silence qui régnait dans la bibliothèque, et les quelques étudiants assis autour d'eux se retournèrent vers le duo, certains avec curiosité, d'autres d'un air contrarié.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?! » S'exclama Minho en se levant à son tour. « Vous êtes tous les deux mes amis et vous ne vous parlez plus ! Je suis inquiet ! Tu pleures, nom d'un chien ! »

Newt cligna des yeux et essuya ses joues noyées de larmes d'un revers de la manche. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, Minho, c'est comme ça, d'accord ? Ça n'a rien contre toi. Je ne peux pas te le dire. Et tu ne peux pas aller lui demander. Je t'assure, c'est mieux de ne plus lui parler... »

« Newt, je vais fêter mes 20 ans dans trois semaines. C'est une grosse soirée prévue depuis des mois, et vous y êtes tous les deux invités depuis le début ! Drew sera là aussi ! Comment tu veux que je ferme les yeux là-dessus, alors qu'il risque d'y avoir des tensions entre vous pendant mon anniversaire ? »

Newt pâlit brusquement. Un goût cuisant de bile lui remonta dans la gorge. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité. Bien sûr, qu'il n'avait pas oublié l'anniversaire de Minho. Mais pas au fait que le Coréen avait également invité Drew...

Il fut arraché à ses pensées lorsqu'on lui tapota sèchement l'épaule. Il se retourna, hébété. La vieille bibliothécaire aux yeux de hiboux se tenait devant lui et le toisait sévèrement, derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

« Allez vous chicaner ailleurs, vous ne voyez pas que vous importunez les autres étudiants ? » Claqua-t-elle en pointant la sortie du doigt.

Newt et Minho échangèrent un regard avant de rassembler leurs affaires et de quitter la pièce dans un silence pesant, récoltant dans leur sillage des regards amusés, agacés ou curieux.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment, et Newt amorça un mouvement pour s'en aller de son côté, mais Minho l'en empêcha en posant une main ferme sur son épaule. Le blond tressaillit et se dégagea sèchement.

« Newt, je t'en prie, tout ce que je veux, c'est t'aider et essayer d'arranger les choses, mais je ne peux rien faire si tu refuses de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé... », murmura Minho d'un ton peiné.

«S'il-te-plaît, Min'. S'il-te-plaît, n'insiste pas », souffla Newt en sentant à nouveau les larmes menacer de dégringoler.

« Et Thomas ? Est-ce qu'il sait, lui ? » Demanda soudain l'Asiatique, d'un ton presque amer.

« Même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » Répliqua Newt en serrant les dents.

« Tu peux dire ce qui s'est passé à Thomas, mais pas moi ? Pas nous ? On est tes amis aussi, Newt. »

« Thomas est mon petit ami ! Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne dis qu'à Thomas. Et je suis sûr que c'est la même chose pour toi et Sonya. »

Les traits de Minho s'adoucirent, et le Coréen reprit d'un plus sincère :

« C'est juste que...c'est dur de te voir aussi...bouleversé à cause de cette histoire. Et ouais, toi et Thomas, vous êtes ensemble, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu nous caches ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Drew. »

« Par _nous_ , tu veux dire toi, Teresa et Gally ? »

Minho hocha la tête.

« Écoute, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, et je vous adore, mais vous devez me croire sur parole quand je dis que je ne peux pas te raconter ce qui s'est passé. S'il-te-plaît ? »

Le désespoir perçait dans les mots du blond, et Minho ploya des épaules, comme s'il avait enfin compris que la meilleure chose à faire pour lui était d'abandonner.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent lorsque Thomas arriva soudain auprès d'eux. Le brun avisa les yeux emplis de larmes de Newt, et lança un regard surpris à Minho.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

Il se montrait bien plus protecteur envers Newt ces derniers temps.

Minho lança un dernier regard à Newt avant de hausser les épaules.

« Rien », lâcha-t-il platement en tournant les talons en direction de l'arrêt de tramway.

« Tu vas bien ? » Questionna immédiatement Thomas d'un air inquiet en prenant le visage de Newt en coupe.

« Il m'a posé des questions sur Drew. Je n'ai rien voulu lui dire, et ça l'a contrarié », répondit Newt en essuyant rapidement ses joues.

Thomas haussa un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas ses affaires, que je sache. »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit, mais il ne sait pas que...c'est quelque chose de grave. Alors il a continué d'insister... »

Newt inspira profondément, puis expira doucement pour se calmer.

« Je...Minho m'a rappelé que Drew était invité à son anniversaire », révéla-t-il soudain en fixant le sol d'un air absent.

Le regard de Thomas s'assombrit aussitôt, d'une façon presque dangereuse. Il prit les mains de Newt entre les siennes et caressa doucement ses phalanges dans des cercles apaisants.

« Je l'avais aidé à faire sa liste d'invités, pourtant. Mais bizarrement, j'avais oublié que Drew en faisait parti...je ne sais pas, je pense que...j'avais beaucoup d'autres choses à penser, ces derniers mois... »

« Tu veux toujours aller à son anniversaire ? » Demanda Thomas, le visage neutre.

« C'est l'anniversaire de Minho, Tommy...on peut pas le manquer comme ça, sans lui donner d'explication... »

Un silence tourmenté s'installa entre les deux garçons, qui se fixaient d'un air perdu, sans trop savoir quelle était la meilleure chose à faire. Une nouvelle larme échappa à Newt, et le blond l'essuya rageusement avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« J-J'ai plus envie de parler de ça. J'en peux plus, putain, j'ai besoin de partir. J'ai besoin de m'évader... », s'étrangla-t-il avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Thomas qui le prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

Le brun garda un moment le silence, tout en frottant le dos de son petit ami. La situation le dépassait probablement. Newt se demandait encore comment il arrivait à s'accrocher à quelqu'un d'aussi brisé de que lui. Un boulet. Voilà ce qu'il était. Un _fardeau_. Rien de plus.

« Cap ou pas cap ? » Fit soudain Thomas à voix basse au creux de son oreille.

Newt déglutit péniblement.

« De quoi ? »

« Franchir la colline. Comme dans ta chanson préférée. _Running Up That Hill._ _»_

« Comment ? »

« On fuis. Tous les deux. Juste pour cette nuit. »

« D'accord. »

-X-

Ils étaient à fond sur l'autoroute. Newt ne savait pas à combien de kilomètres ils roulaient, mais il avait l'impression qu'ils allaient bientôt décrocher les étoiles. Thomas avait ouvert tous les fenêtres de leur voiture, et le vent était si fort contre leur visage qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de respirer à s'en crever les poumons.

Ils ne pouvaient même pas parler à cause du bruit. Ils roulaient depuis trente minutes dans parler, sans ses regarder, et sans savoir où ils allaient. Enfin, si. Thomas devait savoir où ils allaient, car il semblait suivre des panneaux depuis tout à l'heure, mais Newt n'osait pas lui demander plus d'informations. Et puis, il préférait que le brun se concentre sur la route, vu la vitesse à laquelle ils roulaient. Il ne disait rien. Il se contentait de fermer les yeux. Il se sentait bien, étrangement.

Après plusieurs minutes, il sentit la voiture ralentir, et il réalisa qu'ils avaient quitté la route. Il regarda la paysage pour voir où ils étaient. Il lui sembla reconnaître Brighton, une ville au Sud du pays plutôt appréciée dans la capitale et connue pour ses plages et ses galets. Il y allait souvent lorsqu'il était enfant. Le blond esquissa un sourire. Ça l'amusait de repenser à cette période, parce qu'il se demandait parfois si elle avait réellement existé.

La voiture s'arrêta sur un parking quasiment désert, et Thomas coupa le moteur. Il se retourna brièvement vers Newt, puis sortit du véhicule sans un mot. Le blond le suivit jusqu'à la plage. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de la mer, là où l'on pouvait voir les vagues s'échouer sur les galets en un bruit apaisant. Ils s'assirent sur le sol, presque en même temps, comme s'ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord que c'était l'endroit parfait pour y rester la nuit. Juste en face d'eux, ils apercevaient une masse de fer rouillée qui s'avançait dans la mer. Il s'agissait probablement des restes du West Pier, un ancien bâtiment qui avait succombé à plusieurs incendies. Il n'en restait aujourd'hui que le squelette. Un squelette sombre et imposant.

Newt entendit Thomas attraper des galets sur le sable pour les lancer plus loin, puis le blond se décida à parler :

« Tu sais, tout à l'heure, quand tu roulais à fond sur l'autoroute. Je me suis dis qu'on allait avoir un accident. Genre, un grave, où on risquait de mourir... Mais ça ne m'a pas fait peur. »

Thomas se tourna vers lui, et Newt percuta ses yeux whisky. Il percuta tout son être en fait, comme s'il réalisait soudainement qu'il était assis juste à côté de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. Sur sa peau d'ivoire, ses cheveux bruns en pagaille, son profil enfantin... Comme si chaque élément de son visage s'était parfaitement et harmonieusement installé là où il fallait être, le rapprochant d'une écœurante perfection.

Newt continua en détournant son regard vers l'horizon :

« Quel genre de vie je mène si je supporte aussi bien l'idée de ma propre mort ? »

Le regard de Thomas se voila. Puis, sans un mot, il pressa la main de Newt dans la sienne et lâcha un soupir tremblant. La question devait être tellement triste qu'il n'avait rien à ajouter. Le brun s'allongea sur les galets, les yeux plantés vers le ciel étoilé, et Newt suivit son mouvement.

Le blond avait froid, mais regarder le ciel l'apaisait. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il avait osé faire ça avec Thomas. Qu'ils étaient partis. Qu'ils avaient roulé jusqu'ici. Et qu'il aimait ça, en plus. Cette sensation. Ce goût de liberté.

Puis, il se tourna vers Thomas, et murmura du bout des lèvres :

« Tu peux la mettre ? Notre chanson. »

Thomas tourna la tête pour l'observer un moment avant de prendre son portable et de sélectionner la musique _Everybody Hurts_ de REM. Puis ils reposèrent tous les deux leur nuque contre les galets pour se concentrer sur l'univers.

Newt se sentait tellement petit face à cette immensité. Tellement misérable. Tellement remis à sa place. Sa main liée à celle de Thomas était la seule chose qui diffusait une chaleur en lui. Ce contact, il le sentait si fort qu'il avait l'impression que sa main était la seule chose qui lui restait pour s'accrocher à la réalité.

C'était tellement con, putain, qu'il lui retourne le cerveau juste en effleurant sa main. Tout semblait irréaliste, à côté. La douleur et la haine qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux, chacun à leur manière. Cette souffrance s'effaçait un peu quand ils étaient ensemble. Elle n'avait aucune raison rationnelle de s'effacer, mais elle le faisait. Lentement. Doucement. Sûrement.

Entre eux, c'était tellement incohérent, doux, poignant, brutal, sincère, incompréhensible, agréable.

« On va se baigner ? » Demanda soudain Thomas.

Newt le regarda avec des yeux ronds, peu certain de comprendre. C'était de la folie, ils étaient en plein mois de mars. L'eau devait être pire que glacée, et ils n'avaient rien pour se sécher.

« Ouais. »

Et Newt devait encore plus taré que Thomas. Ou alors c'était le brun qui le rendait con. Enfin, peu importe, il lui donnait envie de le suivre.

-X-

Un cri d'effroi échappa à Thomas lorsqu'une vague glacée s'échoua au niveau de ses genoux. Il devait être frigorifié. Il se retourna vers la plage, où Newt l'observait. Le blond n'avait mis que les pieds dans l'eau et et regardait l'autre comme s'il faisait le truc le plus ouf de toute sa vie. C'était totalement suicidaire de se baigner dans cette eau à cette période de l'année. Même en été, c'était difficile, alors en plein hiver...

Newt fronça les sourcils en voyant Thomas disparaître soudain dans les vagues, et son nom lui échappa. Quel con. Il était malade. L'eau était bien trop froide.

Il ne remontait pas, cet abruti. Le blond s'enfonça un peu plus loin dans la mer. C'était tellement froid. Il avait l'impression de recevoir des coups de poignards dans les jambes. C'était tellement douloureux que ça l'empêchait d'avancer. Mais ça le rendait vivant, en un sens...

Il trébucha contre les galets sous ses pieds. L'était était si froide qu'elle lui brûlait la peau.

« THOMAS ! »

Il vit soudain Thomas remonter à la surface, et le brun se remit totalement debout en hurlant à mort.

« PUTAIN C'EST TROP FROID ! »

« Abruti ! Mais pourquoi t'as plongé ? »

« PUTAIN D'SA MERE. JE SENS PLUS MES COUILLES. »

Newt le regarda et explosa de rire. Il en eut presque un sursaut. Merde. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu son propre rire qu'il se demandait si ce son qui était sorti de ses lèvres lui appartenait réellement.

Thomas se tenait à quelques mètres devant lui, et le blond n'avait pas la force de s'enfoncer plus loin dans la mer. L'eau arrivait à la taille du brun. La zone sensible.

« PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE. J'AI ENVIE DE CHIALER TELLEMENT J'AI FROID. »

Son corps entier était pris de spasmes violents et, même de sa position, Newt voyait ses lèvres bleuies par le froid. L'eau ruisselait le long du torse du brun, éclairé par lune. Il était tellement beau.

« JE CROIS QUE JE SUIS EN HYPOTHERMIE NEWT. »

« MAIS SORS DE L'EAU ! »

Les vagues continuaient de s'échouer sur la peau nue de Newt, et il avait l'impression de recevoir des coups de fouet à chacune d'elles.

« DÉPÊCHE TOMMY ! »

Thomas finit par le rejoindre, lentement et en grimaçant à chaque pas. Les gouttes dégoulinaient de ses mèches brunes et glissaient le long de son cou, puis de sa poitrine, pour finir par s'échouer jusqu'à sa taille.

« C'était une très mauvaise idée », déclara Thomas en arrivant à la hauteur de Newt.

« C'était _ton_ idée. »

« Ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle était mauvaise », répliqua-t-il.

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, tremblants de froid, silencieux, puis Thomas continua :

« Est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? » Demanda-t-il tout bas.

Newt croisa son regard implorant, sa peau recouverte de chair de poule, ses lèvres bleuies, ses muscles tremblants... Un sourire effleura ses traits.

« Viens là, crétin, soupira-t-il en tendant les bras vers son petit ami.

Thomas s'avança aussitôt et tomba littéralement dans les bras du blond. Non, en fait, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme un noyé sur une bouée de sauvetage. Newt sentit le torse gelé de Thomas s'enfoncer dans le sien, et il sentit ses doigts accrocher sa peau.

Son cœur fit une embardée, et il se crispa légèrement contre le corps à moitié nu de son petit ami. Mais étrangement, il n'eut pas aussi peur qu'avant. Peut-être que son corps était trop engourdi par le froid pour qu'il ne ressente quoi que ce soit.

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour du corps du brun. Sa peau était glacée, mais elle semblait brûler au contact de ses doigts. Il sentit son visage s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son cou, et ses bras se serrer encore un peu plus contre son torse.

Ses muscles se crispèrent. Il était gelé. Il serra Thomas encore plus fort. Si fort qu'il dût lui broyer les os. Tout son corps lui hurlait de le prendre dans ses bras. De le tenir plus fort. De le serrer plus fort.

« T'as ri. Je t'ai entendu rire », murmura Thomas en claquant des dents

Newt lâcha un rire tremblant.

« Ouais. Merci Tommy. »

Thomas émit un son surpris.

« Merci pourquoi ? »

Newt leva les yeux au ciel et resserra son étreinte sur le brun en claquant des dents à son tour.

« Merci d'être toi. »

En réponse, Thomas glissa ses doigts à travers les mèches du blond et lui embrassa la joue avant d'enfouir à nouveau son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Ils étaient toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils étaient une seule et même personne. Les vagues continuaient de leur briser les jambes, et le monde continuait de tourner, sans eux.

Puis, un frisson secoua Newt, qui se rendit soudain compte qu'il se tenait contre un putain de bloc de glace sur pattes. Thomas reprit :

« C'est très émouvant tout ça, mais si on allait crever ailleurs ? »

Newt rit contre sa peau, et ils relevèrent tous les deux leurs visages. Ils s'étaient détachés l'un de l'autre et se tenaient maintenant face à face. Le vent s'infiltra entre leurs deux torses.

« J'ai tellement froid putain. »

Newt lui décocha un sourire.

« T'es un abruti », pouffa-t-il.

« Tu m'as suivi. »

« Mais je n'ai pas plongé », fit-il remarquer.

Et soudain, Thomas passa sa jambe droite derrière celles du blond avant de le faire tomber dans l'eau. Sauf que Newt était bien accroché à lui, et le brun n'eut d'autre choix que de s'affaler avec lui. Newt sentit son corps se contracter brutalement, tandis que l'eau glacée s'insinuait dans les parties sensibles de son visage : les narines, les paupières, les gencives. C'était atroce. Il se débattit sous Thomas et s'éloigna du brun pour remonter à la surface. Mais comme il mit du temps à le faire, l'autre en profita pour en partir en courant.

Newt creva la surface du l'eau et poussa un cri.

« THOMAS ! T'ES UN HOMME MORT ! »

Il vit Thomas trébucher piteusement dans l'eau. Avec la force des vagues et ses jambes paralysées par le froid, ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui de courir. D'ailleurs, le blond se trouvait exactement dans la même situation. Il tenta de piquer un sprint pour rattraper Thomas, mais chavira dangereusement, presque à chaque pas, et s'enfonça dans l'eau. Il poussa un juron en voyant à quel point il avait du mal à marcher.

« SÉRIEUX T'ES MORT ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE BOUFFER LE SABLE ! »  
Thomas lâcha un éclat de rire et sortit enfin de l'eau, suivi quelques secondes plus tard du blond. Le vent leur fit l'effet de lames de couteaux qui s'enfoncèrent dans leur peau nue. Newt était tellement absorbé par sa lente agonie qu'il faillit percuter Thomas.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« Je voulais pas être seul dans cette galère », rit Thomas avant de reprendre d'un ton plus sérieux. « Comme toi je ne vais pas te laisser seul dans ta galère. »

Newt encaissa dans un silence surpris avant de secouer doucement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose, Tommy. »

« Tu n'en as jamais parlé, tu sais. Je sais bien que tu racontes pas mal de choses à ton psy mais... je suis là aussi si tu as besoin... »

Newt fut saisi d'un violent spasme, et il se retrouva à marcher vers leur voiture, où ils avaient laissé leurs vêtements.

« Déjà, suis-moi, on va se rhabiller et mettre le chauffage à fond dans la voiture. J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de crever là. »

Thomas s'exécuta sans un mot et suivit le blond. Il enfilèrent leurs vêtements, puis grimpèrent en voiture, le corps recouvert de frissons.

Le silence reprit ses droits. Seule la ventilation bruyante du chauffage se faisait entendre dans la voiture. Newt se frottait vigoureusement les mains pour les réchauffer, et Thomas essayait tant bien que mal de se sécher les cheveux avec son écharpe.

Puis, Newt décida de parler.

« Je sais, que tu es là pour moi, Tommy », lâcha-t-il faiblement en fixant ses doigts engourdis par le froid. Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour être toujours resté à mes côtés, même après...même après ce qui s'est passé... »

Thomas l'écoutait en silence, le visage légèrement tourné vers lui, les yeux rivés sur le tableau de bord. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Le brun savait parfaitement que la seule chose qui lui était possible de faire était d'écouter Newt quand il avait besoin de parler et rester à ses côtés au moindre besoin. C'était un peu comme cette chanson déchirante de Lady Gaga. _'Till It Happens To You_. Thomas ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce que traversait Newt, à moins qu'il ne vive la même chose...

« Mais je n'ai jamais voulu décharger de mon fardeau sur tes épaules. Tu me mérites pas de supporter un tel poids Tommy. Et les psys sont faits pour ça. »

Thomas leva la tête, et leurs iris se lièrent. Les deux garçons se scrutèrent un long moment du regard avant que le brun ne finisse par répondre :

« Je comprends. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais...je suis prêt à t'entendre, Newt, je suis prêt à t'écouter si t'as besoin de te confier. Je sais que t'as ton psy, je sais qu'il t'aide beaucoup, mais c'est pas pareil qu'un proche, et tu le sais... Tu peux décharger de ton fardeau sur mes épaules. Je serai assez fort pour nous deux, je te promets. »

Newt acquiesça lentement, pensif.

« Je voulais juste...que tu le saches. Si un jour, tu veux parler. »

« Merci Tommy », souffla Newt avec une ébauche de sourire avant de mêler ses doigts à ceux du brun.

* * *

 _Vualaaaaa, maintenant je stresse parce que je trouve ce chapitre est complètement raté xD J'espère que vous aurez aimé en tout cas..._

 _J'ai l'impression que ce deuxième chapitre met au placard les sentiments de Newt, après à vous de me le dire... Et aussi, je trouve que la fin est bâclée, mais je ne savais pas trop comment terminer autrement... Et puis la conversation de fin entre Thomas et Newt est vraiment inutile... Je suis grave déçue mdrrr_

Naws-you _: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira *cœur sur toi*_

Amelayy _: Coucou toi :D Nooooon voyons je ferais jamais ça à Minho, c'est une perle ce garçon mdrrr En fait j'ai pris le deuxième prénom de Justin Bieber parce que je l'aime pas *regarde ailleurs innocemment*. Eh bien, je suis du même avis que toi, je trouve que ce genre de sujet n'est pas jamais écrit de la bonne façon, donc j'ai décidé d'essayer de me lancer là-dedans pour montrer comment je vois le truc lol En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté, et j'espère que tu aimerais le chapitre 2,même si c'est une horreur ahah! *cœur sur toi*_

Kakeei _: ...ouais il se peut que j'aime faire souffrir Newt mais contrairement James Dashner, je préfère quand même que ça se finisse bien pour lui hihihi D'ailleurs t'es pas la seule à avoir pensé que c'était Minho qui avait fait ça, mais je pourrais jamais faire de lui un monstre, je l'aime trop pour ça... Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plu :3_

Aurore _: Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies aimé :D_

Louis _: Et voilààà la suite que tu attendais, et j'espère vraiment qu'elle ne va pas décevoir ahah le chapitre 3 devrait être plus intéressant ;) Merci pour ta review *keur*_


End file.
